Raphael
by Hide In Darkness
Summary: Köln 50667/Team 13: Erkundet die Beziehung zwischen Raphael und seinem Vater, bevor Alex die Angelegenheit in seine Hände nimmt. - WARNUNG: hauptsächlich körperliche Misshandlung, Sprache, Selbstmordgedanken
1. Kapitel 1

Warnung:

Körperliche Züchtigung/Misshandlung eines Jugendlichen, erwähnt Alkoholismus, Tod, Selbstmord und Prostitution, Sprache ist auch nicht für Kinder geeignet

Anmerkung:

Mal wieder was Deutsches. Extra für meine liebe Kollegin. (Schreib, oder ich benutz den verbalen Rohrstock!)

Disclaimer:

Alles, was irgendwie nach Köln 50667/Team 13 klingt (Charakter, Handlung, Dialoge, etc.) gehört RTL II.

Sämtliche Fehler (Rechtschreibung, Grammatik, sonstiges) gehört mir. Wenn ihr welche findet, gebt sie mir bitte zurück, ich werde mich um sie kümmern.

* * *

 **Kapitel 1**

Ich hasste ihn. Um ehrlich zu sein, hasste ich mein ganzes Leben, aber besonders hasste ich _ihn_. Mein Leben war so viel einfacher, so viel besser gewesen, als ich noch bei meiner Mutter gewohnt hatte. Alle Frauen im Bordell hatten mich geliebt und verwöhnt, freuten sich immer noch wenn ich sie besuchte. Und meine krebskranke Mutter. Das Jugendamt war da nicht ganz meiner Meinung. Ein Bordell sei kein Ort, um ein Kind großzuziehen. Dass mein Vater eigentlich die schlechtere Wahl war, wusste das Jugendamt nicht, oder es war ihnen egal. Seit ich mit zwölf Jahren zu meinem Vater gezogen war, war es mit meinem Leben, und meinem Lebenswillen, bergab gegangen. Mangelnde Zuneigung und Interesse und ständige Prügel für jede kleinste „Provokation", wie mein alter Herr es zu nennen pflegte.

Weniger als vier Jahre später hatte ich meinen ersten Selbstmordversuch hinter mir. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte ich schon den Überblick verloren, wie oft ich über Nacht nicht nach Hause gekommen war. Und am nächsten Tag das Echo kassiert hatte. Ich war im Krankenhaus aufgewacht, leider aber ohne frische Striemen. Trotzdem war ich daraufhin erst einmal in die Jugendschutzstelle nach Mittelbach gekommen. Gleichaltrige Jugendliche, ständige Betreuung durch eine Sozialarbeiterin, Amt und Ärzte waren der Meinung gewesen, es würde mir gut tun. Hatte es auch, ich war wieder etwas zur Ruhe gekommen, abseits von meinem Vater.

Aber dann kam die Diagnose Brustkrebs im Endstadium und ich zog zurück nach Köln. Zurück in diese trostlose Stadt, die nichts mehr für mich bot außer Leid und Schmerz. Ich besuchte meine Mutter so oft ich konnte. Sie hatte nicht mehr lange, ich wusste es, auch wenn sie es nie sagte. Sie fragte mich nach meinem Schultag, meinen Sorgen, hörte mir zu, wenn ich Gitarre spielte. Sie war für mich da, so wie früher. Ich ersparte ihr die Details über ihren Ex-Mann, sie hatte schon genug eigene Sorgen. Die Besuche machten mich noch depressiver als ich mich eh schon fühlte.

In der Regel hatte ich jedoch kaum Zeit, darüber nachzudenken. Mein Vater wollte eigentlich, dass ich direkt nach der Schule nach Hause kam. Und wenn er mir danach noch einmal erlaubte, die Wohnung zu verlassen, musste ich spätestens um 17 Uhr wieder zurück sein. Zuerst hatte ich versucht es zu umgehen, indem ich die Schule schwänzte. Aber meine Mutter bestand darauf, dass ich meine Bildung ernst nahm, das sei wichtiger als sie. Ich konnte es ihr nicht ausschlagen. Also ignorierte ich meistens beide Anweisungen meines Vaters, auch wenn ich die Konsequenzen dafür tragen musste.

So wie heute. Wieder redete ich mir auf dem Heimweg ein, ich würde mich gegen den Mann wehren. Heute würde ich mich wehren, die Schläge nicht mehr einfach so hinnehmen. Und doch wusste ich ganz genau, dass ich es nicht tun würde. Ich verstand nicht, warum ich überhaupt noch versuchte, mir Mut zuzusprechen, wenn es sowieso immer auf das Gleiche hinauslief. Und selbst die paar Male, als ich es versucht hatte, war es nicht gut für mich ausgegangen.

In Gedanken verloren ging ich durch die Straßen, ohne wirklich auf meinen Weg zu achten. Menschen und Häuser zogen an mir vorbei. Ich betrat das Haus, in dem die Wohnung meines Vaters lag und ging die Treppen hoch. Vor der Wohnungstür hielt ich kurz inne. Nun, es hatte keinen Sinn, das Unvermeidliche noch länger hinauszuzögern. Ich seufzte leise und schloss die Tür auf. Kaum hatte ich die Tür wieder hinter mir verschlossen, sah ich meinen Vater am Ende des kurzen Flurs im Türrahmen zum Wohnzimmer stehen. Wie immer trug er nur ein Unterhemd und eine schmutzige Jeans. Es fehlte nur noch die Bierflasche in seiner Hand, obwohl die wahrscheinlich auf dem Beistelltisch vorm Fernseher stand.

„Na, der feine Herr taucht ja doch noch auf", höhnte mein Vater, schon leicht lallend. Natürlich war er bereits angetrunken. Ich senkte den Blick, es war besser, wenigstens ein bisschen unterwürfig zu erscheinen.

„Warst du wieder bei der Hure, ja?" Mein Vater war näher gekommen, ohne dass ich es mitbekommen hatte. Wut stieg in mir auf, ich hob den Kopf wieder und lies meinen Vater den Zorn in meinen Augen sehen.

„Nenn sie nicht so!", zischte ich meinen Vater an. Die Reaktion folgte fast sofort, als der Mann mich fest am Kragen packte und mit Wucht gegen die Wand presste. Ich schloss kurz die Augen und biss die Zähne zusammen, als der Schmerz durch meinen Rücken schoss. Dann sah ich meinem Vater wieder ins Gesicht.

„Pass besser auf, wie du mit mir sprichst, Junge!", warnte der Mann. „Ich nenn die Schlampe wie ich will, und wenn es dir nicht passt, kannst du dich gerne wieder in dieses Kaff zu den anderen Nichtsnutzen verpissen!" Ich wusste, dass es nur eine leere Drohung war. Mein Vater hatte mich nur aufgenommen, nachdem ihm das Jugendamt und meine Mutter Unterhaltszahlungen zugesichert hatten. Die erhielt er aber selbstverständlich nur, wenn ich auch tatsächlich bei ihm wohnte. Das letzte Jahr, das ich fast vollständig in Mittelbach verbracht hatte, war ihm schon gehörig gegen den Strich gegangen. Der würde mich sicher nicht freiwillig rausschmeißen, was leider auch mein Pech war.

„Hast du mich verstanden, Junge?", fragte mein Vater, während er mich erneut gegen die Wand schlug. Ich nickte. Daraufhin zerrte der Mann mich hinter sich her in mein Zimmer, wo er mich auf den Boden schubste und sich umdrehte.

„Du weißt, was du zu tun hast", rief mein Vater im Gehen. Ich rappelte mich hoch während sich die Angst meldete und setzte meine Umhängetasche mit meinen Schulsachen ab. Mit zittrigen Händen zog ich mir mein T-Shirt über den Kopf, dann kniete ich mich vor mein Bett.

Mein Vater kam zurück ins Zimmer, Rohrstock in der Hand. Ohne Vorwarnung hörte ich den Rattanstock durch die Luft zischen. Ich hatte nur einen Augenblick, um mich für den Schmerz zu wappnen, dann spürte ich auch schon das vertraute Brennen durch meinen Rücken ziehen. Ein Hieb, zwei Hiebe, mein Vater schlug zu, ohne ein Wort zu sagen, der Mann ging davon aus, dass ich wusste, wofür ich bestraft wurde. Auch hielt er sich nicht zurück, jeder Hieb brannte noch mehr als der Vorherige, auch durch die bereits zugefügten Schmerzen, die mit der Zeit nur noch intensiver wurden.

Längst hatte ich aufgegeben, die Hiebe zu zählen. Es hatte sowieso keinen Sinn, mein Vater nannte vorher nie eine Zahl. Er prügelte so lange auf mich ein, wie er Lust und Atem hatte, mal länger, mal nicht so lang, manchmal baute er kurze Pausen zwischen den einzelnen Hieben ein. Er ließ mir keine Möglichkeit abzuschätzen, wie viel mich erwartete.

Ein besonders heftiger Hieb knapp unter den letzten Rippenbogen brachte mich zurück in die Gegenwart. Ich krümmte sich vor Schmerz zur Seite, der Atem stockte mir in der Kehle. Mein Vater hielt kurz inne, ließ den Schmerz seine volle Intensität entfalten, dann ging es gnadenlos weiter. Ich lehnte mich gegen die Bettkante, um nicht zu Boden zu sacken. Wie viel Zeit war vergangen, dass mir jetzt schon die Kraft ausging? Als die Hiebe das nächste Mal stoppten, hörte ich meinen Vater schwer atmen. Ich selbst war kurz vor dem Zusammenbruch, heute war es besonders schlimm.

Mein Vater packte mich bei den Haaren und riss meinen Kopf in den Nacken, sodass ich ihm ins Gesicht sehen musste. Meine Augen waren unfokussiert, zu stark waren die Schmerzen in meinem Rücken.

„Schau mich an!" Mein Vater riss erneut an meinen Haaren und zwang mich, mich zu konzentrieren. Oder es zumindest zu versuchen, trotz der sich ankündigenden Bewusstlosigkeit. Ich hatte wirklich schon mal mehr ausgehalten. Dennoch sah ich dem Mann in die Augen.

„Solange du hier bei mir wohnst, tust du gefälligst, was ich dir sage! Und wenn ich sag, du kommst sofort nach der Schule her, dann kommst du sofort nach der Schule her! Kein Rumhängen mit irgendwelchen Freunden, und schon gar keine Besuche bei deiner Schlampe von einer Mutter! Meine Wohnung, meine Regeln, verstanden?" Alles vor meinen Augen war verschwommen und drehte sich. Völlig unerwartet fuhr ein weiterer harter Schlag mit dem Rohrstock auf meinen Rücken nieder. Noch während mein Vater mich mit eisernem Griff festhielt, was es mir unmöglich machte, auch nur einen Zentimeter auszuweichen. Ich schloss die Augen für einen Moment und verzog das Gesicht vor Schmerz, während sich das Brennen unter meiner Haut ausbreitete.

„Ob du mich verstanden hast, Junge?", brüllte der Mann mich diesmal an. Ich nickte, soweit das möglich war, wenn sich jede Bewegung anfühlte, als würde mir die Kopfhaut reißen. Zufrieden mit dieser Reaktion ließ mein Vater mich los und stieß mich nach vorne, sodass ich zu Boden fiel. Ich rührte mich nicht, sondern versuchte erst einmal, wieder zu Atem und zu Kräften zu kommen.

„Du hast Hausarrest, falls du das noch nicht begriffen hast. Wenn du das weiter missachtest, muss ich wohl zu härteren Methoden greifen", drohte mein Vater, mit einer Hand an seiner Gürtelschnalle, dann drehte er sich um und ging zur Zimmertür. Dort blieb er noch einmal stehen.

„Abendessen kannst du heute auch knicken. Bis morgen früh bleibst du in deinem Zimmer!", sagte er über seine Schulter. Dann knallte er die Tür hinter sich zu. Ich blieb noch eine Weile reglos liegen.

Mit der Zeit ließ der stechende Schmerz in meinem Rücken zu einem dumpfen Pochen nach. Erst dann wagte ich es, langsam wieder aufzustehen. Ich griff nach der Bettkante, um mich daran hochzuziehen. Schon das jagte ein erneutes Stechen durch meinen geschundenen Rücken. Ich biss die Zähne zusammen und hievte mich mit einem Ruck auf mein Bett. Dort verharrte ich wieder einen Augenblick, nach Luft ringend. Die neu entfachten Schmerzen trieben mir Tränen in die Augen. Ich vergrub mein Gesicht im Kopfkissen und blieb erst einmal auf dem Bauch liegen. Eigentlich hatte ich vorgehabt, mich an meine Hausaufgaben zu machen, es waren nicht gerade wenige. Aber ich bezweifelte, dass ich mich in meinem Zustand konzentrieren konnte. Also doch erst kurz ausruhen, zumindest eine halbe Stunde, und dann eine lange Nacht einlegen. Die kühle Dusche dazwischen konnte ich gleich vergessen.


	2. Kapitel 2

Disclaimer:

Alles, was irgendwie nach Köln 50667/Team 13 klingt (Charakter, Handlung, Dialoge, etc.) gehört RTL II.

Sämtliche Fehler (Rechtschreibung, Grammatik, sonstiges) gehört mir. Wenn ihr welche findet, gebt sie mir bitte zurück, ich werde mich um sie kümmern.

* * *

 **Kapitel 2**

Als ich aufwachte wurde es draußen bereits dunkler. So viel also zu der halben Stunde Ruhe. Mein Rücken war steif, jede Bewegung eine Qual. Doch ich war es mittlerweile gewohnt. Also richtete ich mich auf und zog mir mein T-Shirt wieder an. Die Berührung mit meiner brennenden Haut ließ mich erneut die Zähne zusammenbeißen. Es könnte schlimmer sein, wenigstens waren es keine offenen Wunden. Auch wenn sich das vielleicht bald ändern könnte, wenn ich die nächsten Tage nicht vorsichtiger war.

Lustlos nahm ich meine Schulsachen und setzte mich an meinen Tisch. Gerne würde ich die Hausaufgaben einfach sein lassen und zurück ins Bett gehen. Aber sie nicht zu machen würde mir nur Probleme mit den Lehrern bereiten. Nicht, dass es meinen alten Herren kümmerte, aber meine Mutter wäre wieder enttäuscht von mir. Sie sprach es nie aus, aber ich sah es ihr an wann immer ich andeutete, dass mir Schule mehr oder weniger egal war. Ich konnte ihr das jetzt nicht antun.

Also kramte ich mein Matheheft aus der Tasche und versuchte, die Aufgaben zu lösen. Die Schule hatte erst vor ein paar Wochen wieder angefangen und schon jetzt würde ich es am Liebsten gegen die Wand schleudern. Mathe war noch nie mein Lieblingsfach gewesen, inzwischen verstand ich es fast gar nicht mehr. Ich verstand ja noch nicht einmal, wozu ich quadratische Gleichungen überhaupt brauchte. Ich schrieb, überlegte und strich wieder durch. Ich rechnete und bekam Ergebnisse heraus, die nicht stimmen konnten. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit war mein Heft ein einziges Chaos und mein Kopf am Rauchen. Mein Rücken schmerzte immer noch fürchterlich, so lange nach vorne gebeugt auf einem harten Stuhl zu sitzen wirkte nicht gerade förderlich. Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet mir, dass es schon kurz nach 21 Uhr war. Ich entschied mich, Mathe für heute aufzugeben und mit Deutsch weiterzumachen. Sachtextanalyse, es war keinen Deut besser. Immerhin beschränkte sich die Aufgabe nur auf Inhaltszusammenfassung und Beschreibung der äußeren Form, das war ja fast noch angenehm. Trotzdem dauerte es mindestens genauso ewig wie Mathe. Gegen halb elf entschied ich mich, Englisch bleiben zu lassen und ins Bett zu gehen. Vielleicht konnte ich es morgen in der Pause schnell von jemandem abschreiben.

Während ich meine Schultasche für den nächsten Tag packte, überlegte ich, ob ich es riskieren sollte, aufs Klo zu gehen. Mein Vater war sicher schon auf dem Sofa eingeschlafen, aber eben auf dem Sofa, im Wohnzimmer, direkt neben dem Badezimmer, wo er es wahrscheinlich mitbekommen würde, spätestens die Spülung. Andererseits hatte ich auch nicht wirklich eine Wahl.

Einen tiefen Atemzug später öffnete ich vorsichtig und so leise wie möglich die Tür. Bevor ich auch nur einen Fuß in den Flur setzte, prüfte ich die Wohnung auf Anzeichen, dass mein Vater noch wach war. Der Fernseher lief noch, wurde aber vom lauten Schnarchen des Mannes übertönt. Trotzdem versuchte ich, kein Geräusch auf dem Weg zum Bad zu machen. Es lag schräg gegenüber von meinem Zimmer, immerhin. Ich lief so schnell ich mich traute und beeilte mich. Dann kam der Moment des größten Risikos, spülen. Ich zögerte kurz, aber warum sollte ich warten? Mein Vater würde aufwachen, es ließ sich nicht vermeiden. Also besser Augen zu und durch. Hände waschen konnte ausnahmsweise mal ausfallen, je schneller ich in meinem Zimmer war, desto größer war die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass mein Vater vielleicht doch nichts mitbekam.

Ich schlüpfte aus dem Raum und lief auf Zehenspitzen zurück. Schnell zog ich Jeans und T-Shirt aus, ohne das Licht anzumachen, und schmiss mich aufs Bett, ich hörte meinen Vater bereits leise schimpfend durch den Flur laufen. Die Tür barst auf und schlug gegen die Wand. Ich schrak hoch und starrte den Umriss meines Vaters an.

„Junge, hab ich dir nicht verboten, dein Zimmer zu verlassen?" Ich zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen. Es hatte ja nur schief gehen können. „Na warte, dir werde ich schon noch beibringen, Anweisungen zu befolgen!", drohte mein Vater, während er mit donnernden Schritten näher kam. Dabei nahm er seinen Gürtel ab. Mist. Ich hatte gehofft, wenigstens das umgehen zu können.

In Angst erstarrt hatte ich keine Möglichkeit, mich zu wehren, als mein Vater mich zurück auf die Matratze drückte und umdrehte, sodass ich wieder auf dem Bauch lag. Eine feste Hand im Nacken presste mich runter. Ich musste nicht hinsehen um zu wissen, dass mich die Schnalle treffen würde, nicht nur reines Leder. Ich schloss die Augen und versuchte mich darauf vorzubereiten. Aber ich hatte bisher nur den Rohrstock zu spüren bekommen, ich wusste nicht, was mich erwarten würde.

„Wird Zeit, dass du Respekt lernst, Junge", sagte mein Vater noch, dann traf mich der erste Schlag. Die Schnalle schnitt in meine Haut und hinterließ eine kleine Wunde, der Schmerz drang tief in meinen Rücken ein. Ich hatte nur einen einen kurzen Moment um ihn zu realisieren, dann folgte der nächste Hieb. Und der nächste. Jedes einzelne Mal blieb ein weiterer Schnitt zurück. Nach einiger Zeit spürte ich dünne Spuren von Blut über meinen Rücken laufen. Ich musste meine ganze verbleibende Kraft zusammennehmen, um nicht laut aufzuschreien. Die Striemen vom frühen Abend brannten fürchterlich, die neuen Hiebe brachten mich an meine Grenzen. Die Schmerzen trieben mir Tränen in die Augen.

Nach gefühlten Stunden der Qual hörte mein Vater endlich auf, auf mich einzuschlagen. Ohne ein weiteres Wort verließ der Mann mein Zimmer. Ich blieb liegen wie ich war, zitternd, blutend, das Gesicht ins Kopfkissen gepresst.

* * *

Ich wachte zu früh und völlig übermüdet auf. Die Uhr zeigte halb sechs an, immerhin noch genug Zeit, um duschen zu gehen, lang würde ich dafür sowieso nicht brauchen. Nur kurz das Blut abwaschen und die Wunden kühlen, schon das war schmerzhaft genug.

Schnell schnappte ich mir meine Kleidung und ging ins Bad. Ich blieb vor dem Spiegel stehen und überlegte, ob ich einen Blick wagen sollte. Die Striemen waren keine große Sache, die Wunden hingegen waren eine andere Hausnummer. Zögernd drehte ich mich um und warf einen Blick über die Schulter. Ich verzog das Gesicht. Es tat nicht nur höllisch weh, es sah auch so aus. Mein Rücken war, wie erwartet, von dunkelroten Streifen übersät. Überall verteilt waren kleine Schnitte, sie sahen zwar nicht besonders tief aus, hatten aber doch einiges an Blut hinterlassen. Ich brauchte nicht hinzulangen um zu wissen, dass die Haut um die Striemen warm war. Das kühle Wasser der Dusche würde helfen, auch wenn es nicht angenehm war. Eigentlich bevorzugte ich warme Duschen, aber das war in meinem Zustand definitiv keine Option.

Leise seufzend wandte ich mich wieder ab. Ich drehte das Wasser an, wieder zögerte ich. Augen zu und durch hieß es mal wieder, es war immer meine beste Option gewesen. Mir stockte der Atem als der Strahl meinen Rücken traf. Auch wenn das Wasser fast lauwarm war, fühlte es sich eiskalt auf meiner brennenden Haut an. Nach einigen Augenblick gewöhnte ich mich an die Temperatur, die Abkühlung tat gut. Ich vermied es, nach unten zu schauen, ich musste die roten Spuren nicht unbedingt sehen.

Mehr als ein paar Minuten hielt ich es trotzdem nicht aus. Also verließ ich die Dusche wieder und trocknete mich so vorsichtig wie möglich ab, um die Wunden nicht wieder aufzureißen. Als ich wieder auf den Flur trat, konnte ich meinen Vater aus seinem Schlafzimmer laut schnarchen hören. Gut, dann konnte ich in Ruhe frühstücken und mich für die Schule fertig machen.

* * *

Schule begann gleich mal mit einer guten Nachricht, Englisch würde vertreten werden. Das hieß leider eine Stunde mehr Mathe, aber immerhin auch ein Tag mehr Zeit, um die Hausaufgabe zu machen. Trotzdem würde es ein langer Tag werden, Unterricht dauerte bis 15 Uhr. Dann sofort nach Hause, ich musste meinen Rücken schonen. Morgen stand Sport auf dem Stundenplan. Wunderbar. Striemen ließen sich ganz gut verstecken, aber ich hatte keine Lust, erklären zu müssen, warum mein T-Shirt dunkle Flecken hatte, auch wenn man die auf schwarz kaum sehen würde. Andererseits war es eigentlich zu warm, um schwarz zu tragen. Egal, mit dem Problem musste ich mich sowieso erst morgen beschäftigen. Für heute standen noch genug andere Dinge an.

Mathe zum Beispiel, wo sich in der letzten Stunde eine Ex angekündigt hatte. Mist, ich hatte wirklich fast nichts verstanden, lernen hatte ich nicht einmal versucht und Konzentration war auch fast nicht machbar. Also eine 6 in Kauf nehmen, wenn es dazu kam. Was es natürlich tat.

Herr Bergmann kam ins Klassenzimmer und ließ natürlich gleich mal die Hefte und Bücher wegpacken. Die Ex bestand zwar nur aus drei Aufgaben, aber die hatten es in sich. Ich gab mein Bestes, was wieder nicht gut genug sein würde, und schrieb hin, was mir einfiel. Immerhin gab es auf den Rechenweg auch Punkte, das hatte mich bisher oft gerettet. Nach 20 Minuten war das Elend vorüber.

Wir gingen die Aufgaben danach im Unterricht durch. Ich hörte nicht wirklich zu, meine Schultern taten weh. Zusätzlich schweiften meine Gedanken zu meiner Mutter ab. Sie hatte gestern erwähnt, dass heute nochmal ein Arzt vorbeischauen würde. Ich hatte ihr gesagt, dass ich versuchen würde, am Nachmittag vorbeizuschauen. Dabei würde es leider wohl auch bleiben müssen, wenigstens einen Tag Pause brauchte ich.

„Raphael, würdest du bitte aufpassen!", rief mein Lehrer von vorne. Erschrocken schaute ich auf. Wir waren inzwischen bei der Verbesserung der Hausaufgabe. Und ich hatte noch nichts auf dem Tisch liegen. „Hast du deine Hausaufgaben überhaupt gemacht?" Die Frage war zu erwarten gewesen.

„Ich hab's versucht, aber nicht wirklich verstanden", antwortete ich.

„Und warum schreibst du dann nicht mit?" Herr Bergmann schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Komm bitte nach vorn an die Tafel. Schreib mal auf, wie weit du gekommen bist, dann rechnen wir den Rest gemeinsam." Mist, ich hasste es, im Mittelpunkt zu stehen, und auch noch ausgerechnet heute.

Widerwillig kramte ich mein Heft aus der Tasche und machte mich auf den Weg zur Tafel. Ich spürte die Blicke meiner Mitschüler an mir haften, und den meines Lehrers. Zögernd griff ich nach der Kreide, meine Hände schwitzten schon. Einmal möglichst unauffällig tief durchatmen, dann fing ich an, die Angaben abzuschreiben. Gab zwar in Abfragen keine Punkte, war aber oft ganz hilfreich, fand ich. Obwohl die Tafel eigentlich schon weit heruntergezogen war, erreichte ich fast nicht die obere Kante, so arg zog es in meinem Rücken. Das blieb leider nicht unbemerkt.

„Tut dir dein Rücken weh, Raphael?", fragte mein Lehrer, seine Stimme klang etwas besorgt. Er war ein verständnisvoller und mitfühlender Mann. Warum er dann ausgerechnet Mathelehrer geworden war, blieb mir ein Rätsel.

„Bin gestern auf der Treppe gestürzt, nichts weiter." Nicht gerade die kreativste Ausrede, aber eine, die funktionierte. Klar, ohne T-Shirt nicht mehr, aber das war im Unterricht in der Regel ja nicht der Fall. Eigentlich nur in der Umkleide in der Sporthalle, aber da wich ich immer aufs Klo aus. Meine Mitschüler fanden das zum Glück nicht auffällig. Ich war schon immer der schüchterne Außenseiter gewesen, sie dachten wahrscheinlich, dass ich mich schämte, mich vor ihnen auszuziehen. War nicht falsch, nur eben aus einem anderen Grund.

Mit einem Ruck brachte ich mich zurück zu dem gegenwärtigen Problem. Eine Parabelgleichung mit drei gegeben Punkten aufstellen. Der Anfang war leicht, Grundformel aufstellen und die Koordinaten der Punkte einsetzen. Dann wurde es schon schwierig. Irgendwie musste ich es schaffen, die drei unbekannten Parameter auszurechnen. Manchmal ergab sich einer von allein, ab und zu sah ich den richtigen Weg auf den ersten Blick. Meistens, so wie bei dieser Aufgabe, nicht.

Bis zu diesem Punkt war es ganz gut gelaufen, jetzt kam ich ins Stocken. Ich starrte in mein Heft. Ein einziges Durcheinander aus Zahlen, Buchstaben und irgendwelchen durchgestrichenen Rechnungen. Mein Kopf war wie leergefegt, an der Tafel zu stehen war nicht gerade hilfreich dabei, wieder irgendetwas aus meinen Erinnerungen hervorzuholen. Ein dünnes Rinnsal lief meinen Rücken hinunter, wahrscheinlich Schweiß, konnte aber auch Blut sein. Hoffentlich nicht. Schön, nicht die Erinnerungen, die ich im Moment gebrauchen konnte.

„Na also, das sieht doch schon mal ganz gut aus. Wie gehst du jetzt weiter vor?", riss mich Herr Bergmann aus meinen Gedanken. Tja, wenn ich das wüsste, würde ich jetzt nicht hier vorne wie ein Trottel rumstehen und in mein Heft schauen, ohne zu einer sinnvollen Erkenntnis zu kommen.

„Jetzt muss ich a, b und c ausrechnen..." Schlaue Antwort, natürlich, darin bestand ja die Aufgabe. Wäre ich der Lehrer, hätte ich jetzt wohl die Augen verdreht.

„Genau, und wie machst du das?", fragte Herr Bergmann geduldig. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er sich ausführlich Zeit nahm, seinen Schülern etwas zu erklären.

„Ähm..." Ich hatte keine Ahnung, die Zahlen ergaben einfach keinen Sinn für mich. Wie sollte ich da einen Zusammenhang herausfinden?

„Schau dir mal die erste und zweite Gleichung an, fällt dir was auf?" Ja, dass mir etwas übel wurde. Als ich nicht antwortete fuhr er fort. „Nun, wenn du die zweite Gleichung mal zwei nimmst, kannst du sie mit der ersten Gleichung addieren, dann fällt schon mal b raus." Stimmt, aber dann blieben immer noch a und c übrig. Trotzdem schrieb ich das erst mal soweit auf. Danach war ich immer noch nicht schlauer.

„Genau, und jetzt multiplizierst du die zweite Gleichung mit vier und addierst sie mit der dritten Gleichung, sodass da auch b wegfällt." Noch während ich das aufschrieb, fiel es mir wie Tomaten von den Augen. Jetzt nach c umstellen, in eine der zwei vorigen Gleichungen einsetzen und a ausrechnen. Danach a in die umgestellte Gleichung einsetzen und c ausrechnen. Die zwei Lösungen dann in eine der ursprünglichen Gleichungen einsetzen um b zu erhalten. Und dann a, b und c in die Grundformel einsetzen. Fertig. Wenn mir das halt immer daheim oder in Prüfungen einfallen würde.

„Na also, du kannst es doch!", sagte mein Lehrer ermunternd. Ich nickte nur und ging wieder zu meinem Platz. Meine Hände zitternden leicht und ich war mir sicher, dass mein Kopf hochrot war.

Den Rest der Stunde bekam ich nur teilweise mit. Wir machten noch ein paar Übungsaufgaben, glaube ich. Ein paar schrieb ich mit, für die anderen reichte meine Konzentration nicht. Zum Teil, weil ich mich immer noch übel fühlte vom Rechnen an der Tafel, zum Teil, weil mein Rücken weh tat. In der Pause bat Herr Bergmann mich, noch kurz im Klassenzimmer zu bleiben.

„Ich weiß, dass Mathe manchmal sehr kompliziert sein kann. Leider kann ich nicht alles so oft erklären, bis es alle verstanden haben, ich muss auch mit meinem Stoff weiter kommen. Aber wenn du Fragen hast, Raphael, kannst du gerne in den Pausen oder nach der Schule zu mir kommen. Ich bin heute bis fünf da, wenn du möchtest, kann ich gerne noch ein paar Aufgaben mit dir rechnen." Eigentlich ein Angebot, das ich gerne angenommen hätte. Aber nicht heute.

„Danke, aber ich kann heute nicht. Mein Vater braucht mich am Nachmittag." Er kannte meinen Stundenplan. Auch wenn ich ihm sagte, ich war in der Schule, er würde es mir nicht glauben. Und mal wieder für etwas bestrafen, was ich nicht getan hatte. Das konnte ich nun wirklich nicht gebrauchen.

„Nun gut, aber du kannst trotzdem jederzeit zu mir kommen, wenn du ein Problem hast." Ich nickte und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort in die Pause. Danach hatten wir eh nochmal Mathe.


	3. Kapitel 3

Disclaimer:

Alles, was irgendwie nach Köln 50667/Team 13 klingt (Charakter, Handlung, Dialoge, etc.) gehört RTL II.

Sämtliche Fehler (Rechtschreibung, Grammatik, sonstiges) gehört mir. Wenn ihr welche findet, gebt sie mir bitte zurück, ich werde mich um sie kümmern.

* * *

 **Kapitel 3**

Nach der Schule machte ich mich lustlos auf den Heimweg. Das Bordell war eigentlich gar nicht so weit weg. Zehn Minuten mit Bus und U-Bahn, dann nochmal zehn Minuten laufen. Näher als von Zuhause. Aber ich konnte nicht mal einen kurzen Besuch wagen. Es machte mich sowohl wütend als auch traurig, mehr letzteres. Warum konnte er nicht einfach akzeptieren, dass ich jetzt einfach für meine Mutter da sein wollte? Nur weil er nichts mehr mit ihr zu tun haben wollte, warum auch immer, konnte er mir doch nicht verbieten, sie zu sehen, oder? Und selbst wenn es ihn so arg störte, so hart es auch klang und so wenig ich es wahrhaben wollte, es würde nicht mehr lange dauern. Im besten Fall bis Ende des Jahres. Oder war das eher der schlimmste Fall? Sie litt, das war offensichtlich. Sie wünschte sich wahrscheinlich einen schnellen Tod, aber ich wollte mich noch nicht so bald von ihr verabschieden müssen. Allerdings würde es die Zeit auch nicht leichter machen. Andererseits hatte ich sowieso keinen Einfluss darauf.

Viel zu früh bog ich wieder in die Straße ein, in der ich jetzt wohnte. Ich wollte einfach nur wegrennen, umdrehen und weg von hier. Leider keine Option, wo sollte ich denn hin? Ins Bordell durfte ich nicht, Mittelbach war zu weit weg, um täglich zu Besuch zu kommen. Naja, eigentlich nicht, aber abends fuhr fast kein Bus mehr raus. Hier in Köln gab es nur meinen Vater, bei dem ich bleiben konnte.

Ich schrak aus meinen Gedanken hoch, als ich ihn rauchend vor dem Haus stehen sah. Wie erstarrt blieb ich stehen. Warum konnte er nicht einfach drinnen warten? Oder meinetwegen auch in irgendeiner Kneipe hocken und sich zusaufen? Dann hätte ich wenigstens ein bisschen mehr Zeit, um meine Gedanken zu sortieren. Wenn er hier außen stand, traf ich immer völlig unvorbereitet auf ihn. Eigentlich sollte ich es mittlerweile besser wissen, es kam gar nicht so selten vor. Weglaufen war jetzt auch keine Möglichkeit mehr, er hatte mich bereits gesehen, schaute mich immer noch direkt an, während er seine Zigarette fertig rauchte. Mit gebeugtem Blick ging ich auf ihn zu, zögern brachte mir eh nichts.

„Du kannst ja doch auch mal direkt nach Hause kommen", zischte er mir gehässig ins Ohr. Hatte er wohl gehofft, ein paar Prügel austeilen zu können? Er fand sicher noch irgendeinen Grund, wenn er wollte.

„Na los, rein mit dir, Junge!", sagte er und schubste mich durch die offene Tür, sodass ich ins Treppenhaus stolperte. Er folgte mir und ließ die Tür hinter sich zufallen. Der Weg die Treppen nach oben kam mir ewig vor, mit seinem Blick auf meinem Rücken. Dennoch erreichten wir die Wohnung. Drinnen schubste er mich weiter in mein Zimmer und schlug die Tür hinter mir zu, ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen. Ich ließ mich auf mein Bett fallen, auf Hausaufgaben hatte ich gerade gar keine Lust. Eigentlich hatte ich auf nichts Lust. Also blieb ich erst mal liegen und ließ die Zeit an mir vorüber streichen.

Nach einer Weile setzte ich mich dann doch an den Tisch. Englisch wollte schließlich noch erledigt werden, in Mathe hatten wir natürlich wieder etwas aufbekommen, in Physik auch. Zuerst Mathe, das hatte ich jetzt verstanden. Glaubte ich. Trotzdem brauchte ich ein bisschen, bis ich wieder drin war und mich erinnerte, was ich machen musste. Danach ging es dann ziemlich zügig. Dafür dauerte Physik umso länger. Eigentlich interessierte es mich auch nicht wirklich. Ich hatte den Mathe-Zweig auch nur gewählt, weil die Alternativen auch nicht besser waren. Betriebswirtschaft war mir zu kompliziert, sprachlich begabt war ich nicht und mit Hauswirtschaft konnte ich nichts anfangen. Also Mathe, und damit Physik bis zum Kotzen.

Nachdem ich wenigstens ein paar Formeln und Lösungsansätze hingeschrieben hatte, packte ich es wieder weg und holte Englisch raus. Mittlerweile ging es einigermaßen, Vokabeln könnten noch besser sein, aber die Zeit der Fünfer und Sechser war erst mal vorbei. Dennoch hatte ich genug Schwierigkeiten, diesen blöden Brief aufs Blatt zu bekommen, den wir als Übung schreiben sollten. Hundert Wörter, eigentlich ja nicht viel, wenn man denn wusste, worüber man bitte schreiben sollte. Einen Ausflug mit einem Brieffreund planen. Wer machte sowas eigentlich noch? Egal. Irgendwie füllte sich die Seite dann doch recht schnell. Ich las es mir danach lieber nicht noch einmal durch, gut klang es sowieso nicht. Inzwischen war es schon fast halb sieben. Hausaufgaben hatten wie immer länger gedauert, als ich erwartet hatte.

Langsam machte sich auch bemerkbar, dass ich mittags fast nichts gegessen hatte. Seufzend ging ich in die Küche. Mein Vater war zum Glück nicht in der Wohnung, ich hatte gar nicht mitbekommen, wie er gegangen war. Sicher stand er nur vor der Haustür mit irgendwelchen Kumpeln aus der Kneipe.

Schnell machte ich mir ein paar Brote und nahm sie mit in mein Zimmer, ich wollte es lieber vermeiden, meinem Vater zu begegnen. Duschen würde ich heute auch nicht mehr, die Erfahrung vom Morgen reichte mir. Aber irgendwie musste ich den Abend noch rumbringen. Von den Hausaufgaben rauchte mir noch der Kopf, lernen war also ausgeschlossen. Zum Schlafen war es fast noch ein bisschen zu früh. Andererseits konnte es gut sein, dass ich die Nacht nicht würde durchschlafen können. Manchmal, wenn er sich zu stark betrank, machte er sich nicht die Mühe, nach einem Grund zu suchen, sondern schlug einfach so zu. Nein, es war wohl besser, die Gelegenheit zu nutzen und schlafen zu gehen, es würde sowieso eine ganze Weile dauern, bis ich zur Ruhe kam.

* * *

Der Schultag verlief unspektakulär. Zunächst zumindest. Dann kam Sport, vor der Mittagspause. Dauerlauf trainieren, wunderbar. Es ging zwar schon in den Spätsommer über, aber es war immer noch zu warm dafür. Mein Rücken würde sich über den Schweiß nicht freuen. Immerhin waren die Wunden nicht wieder aufgegangen, trotzdem würde es höllisch weh tun. Es war ja schließlich nicht das erste Mal, dass ich mit Striemen am Rücken durch die Gegend rannte.

Zum Umziehen verschwand ich wie immer auf die Toilette. Ich trug zwar eh schon ein dunkles T-Shirt, aber für Sport wollte ich auf Nummer sicher gehen und hatte schwarz gewählt. Leider war der Kragen etwas weit, aber es musste gehen.

Etwas hinter meinen Mitschülern folgte ich ihnen auf den Sportplatz. Herr Kaiser war schon da und kontrollierte die Anwesenheit. Warum mussten Sportlehrer immer die Anwesenheit prüfen? Sonst würde ich, und wohl auch einige andere, einfach schwänzen, deshalb.

„Wie ihr ja wisst, steht Dauerlauf im Lehrplan. Heute machen wir noch ein paar Ausdauerübungen, nächste Woche machen wir dann Noten", kündigte er an, als alle da waren. Einige Schüler murrten gut hörbar. Ich war mir nicht ganz sicher, ob ich erleichtert sein sollte. Danach folgten sicher irgendwelche Ballspiele. Mir tat schon bei dem Gedanken daran alles weh. Mussten denn alle immer auf den Rücken zielen? „Also dann, wir fangen an mit fünf Minuten auf der Aschebahn, dann ein paar Dehnübungen und nochmal zehn Minuten laufen."

Beim zweiten Start brannten meine Schultern schon fürchterlich, mit jedem Meter wurde es schlimmer. Dass ich mich dadurch verkrampfte half natürlich auch nicht. Nach den zehn Minuten rang ich nach Luft, leicht nach vorne gebeugt, um dem Stechen in meiner Seite zu entgehen. Mein Rücken protestierte, aber das war mir im Moment egal. Schmerzen würde er eh noch eine Weile, Luft war jetzt erst mal wichtiger.

„Alles okay bei dir, Raphael?", fragte Herr Kaiser neben mir. Verdammt, sah ich aus als wollte ich gleich kotzen? Und wann war er zu mir rüber gekommen? Ich nickte nur, immer noch ein bisschen außer Atem. Plötzlich schoss ein seltsamer Ausdruck über sein Gesicht, erschrocken, und besorgt. „Raphael, bist du verletzt?" Zuerst begriff ich nicht, was er meinte, dann merkte ich, dass mein T-Shirt an der Schulter leicht verrutscht war. Durch den weiten Kragen musste er einen Blick auf die Striemen erhascht haben. Scheiße! Schnell richtete ich mein Shirt. Nicht gerade unauffällig, aber so lassen konnte ich es ja wohl auch nicht.

„Was? Oh, nein, ich bin nur neulich hingefallen. Ist nicht weiter schlimm", versuchte ich mich zu retten. Hoffentlich hatte er keinen Verdacht geschöpft! Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch, sagte aber nichts weiter. Er glaubte mir nicht wirklich, natürlich nicht.

Die Sportstunde ging quälend langsam vorbei. Danach schwitzten alle ordentlich, einige suchten die Duschen auf. Ich nicht, bloß keine Gemeinschaftsduschen! Und wenn die anderen fertig waren, wäre es für mich schon zu spät. Also die Pause zum Lufttrocknen nutzen.

Die letzten zwei Stunden konnte ich mich nicht wirklich auf den Unterricht konzentrieren. Hoffentlich behielt Herr Kaiser für sich was auch immer er gesehen hatte und vermutete. Auf dem Heimweg ging es nicht besser. Mehrmals erwischte ich mich dabei, wie ich auf der Straße anstatt auf dem Gehweg lief. Oder eher, die Autofahrer machten mich lautstark darauf aufmerksam.

Heute stand mein Vater nicht vor der Haustür. Gut. Als ich die Wohnungstür aufschloss war es verdächtig still. Aber er war zuhause, seine Schuhe standen da. Meine Hände fingen an zu zittern. Stille war nie ein gutes Zeichen. Vorsichtig schloss ich die Tür hinter mir, mit weichen Knien ging ich zu meinem Zimmer. Ich konnte nicht mal einen Fuß hineinsetzen.


	4. Kapitel 4

Disclaimer:

Alles, was irgendwie nach Köln 50667/Team 13 klingt (Charakter, Handlung, Dialoge, etc.) gehört RTL II.

Sämtliche Fehler (Rechtschreibung, Grammatik, sonstiges) gehört mir. Wenn ihr welche findet, gebt sie mir bitte zurück, ich werde mich um sie kümmern.

* * *

 **Kapitel 4**

„Nix da, Junge! Hier her, sofort!", kam die Stimme meines Vaters aus dem Wohnzimmer. Ich könnte immer noch umdrehen und wegrennen. Oder ins Zimmer gehen und die Tür verbarrikadieren. Aber was sollte das bringen? Früher oder später musste ich ihm gegenüber treten, es hinauszuzögern würde es nur schlimmer machen.

Also setzte ich meine Schultasche ab und machte mich auf den Weg zu meinem Vater. Mit jedem Schritt hatte ich mehr das Gefühl zu ersticken, ich bekam nicht mehr genug Luft. Meine Hände waren schwitzig, meine Schritte unsicher. Mit gesenktem Blick stand ich schließlich vor ihm.

„Vorhin kam ein Anruf aus deiner Schule. Hast du eine Ahnung, worum es ging?" Noch war er bemüht, ruhig zu klingen. Aber ich hörte, dass er stinksauer war. Also hatte er es nicht für sich behalten. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sprich mit mir, Junge, wenn ich dich was frag!"

„Weiß nicht...", antwortete ich. Laut genug, dass er es verstand, aber leise genug, um das Zittern meiner Stimme zu verbergen.

„Lüg mich nicht an, Junge!", herrschte er mich an. „Du weißt ganz genau, dass deinem Lehrer in Sport etwas auf deinem Rücken aufgefallen ist. Und du weißt auch ganz genau, dass es niemanden etwas angeht, wie ich dich hier erziehe! Also wirst du wohl besser aufpassen, wie du in der Öffentlichkeit rumläufst!", schrie er mich an.

Ich zuckte zusammen, erwiderte aber nichts. Was denn auch? Der Schaden war angerichtet, jetzt musste ich mit den Konsequenzen leben. Ob Herrn Kaiser bewusst war, was er mit einem einzigen Anruf bewirkt hatte? Wahrscheinlich nicht, er hatte es sicher nur gut gemeint, wollte mir helfen. Wie auch immer er sich das vorgestellt hatte.

„Ab in dein Zimmer! Dir werd ich beibringen, vorsichtiger zu sein!", drohte mein Vater und schubste mich in Richtung Flur. Stolpernd ging ich zurück zu meinem Zimmer. Immer noch zitternd zog ich mein Hemd über den Kopf. Schon bei dem Gedanken an neue Schläge wurde mir übel. Dass mir schwindelig war half dabei nicht gerade. Etwas unbeholfen sank ich auf die Knie. Und wartete. Natürlich ließ er mich warten. Er wusste ganz genau, dass die Angst vor dem, was mir bevorstand mit jeder Sekunde wachsen würde.

Irgendwann kam er dann schließlich durch die Tür, mein Rücken schmerzte bereits von der Anspannung. Er sagte kein Wort, das einzige Geräusch was das des Gürtels, als er ihn abnahm. Bitte nicht! Bitte nicht den Gürtel! Nicht schon wieder! Wäre ich nicht so verspannt hätte ich nur noch stärker gezittert. Stille Tränen der Verzweiflung rannen über mein Gesicht. Ich war wehrlos, ich konnte nichts gegen die kommenden Hiebe tun.

Das Leder zischte durch die Luft, die Schnalle traf meinen Rücken. Erst ein paar Augenblicke später realisierte ich den Schmerz. Ich krümmte mich nach vorne, griff nach der Bettkante, um nicht zu Boden zu fallen. Wie aus weiter Entfernung hörte ich meinen Vater etwas von 'Weichei' oder 'Schwächling' murmeln. Es ging gnadenlos weiter, ich hatte den Eindruck, er schlug noch härter zu als zuvor. Ich sackte gegen das Bett, versuchte immer noch, den Rücken wegzudrücken. Aber ich konnte nirgendwohin ausweichen. Der Gürtel traf mich wieder und wieder, jeder einzelne brutale Schlag vibrierte durch meinen Körper. Längst spürte ich vereinzelt Blut über meine Haut rinnen. Ich hielt meine Augen fest verschlossen, die Tränen entkamen trotzdem. Nach einer Ewigkeit hörte er endlich auf. Nach Atem ringend klammerte ich mich an die Bettkante. Als ich die Augen öffnete war meine Sicht verschwommen, ich nahm kaum etwas richtig war.

„Lass dir das eine Lehre sein! Und wenn's nicht hilft wartet mehr auf dich!" Die Worte kamen dumpf und leise bei mir an, auch wenn er zweifellos lauter gesprochen hatte. Mir fehlte die Kraft, irgendeine Reaktion zu zeigen. Er schien keine zu erwarten, da ich kurz darauf die Tür zugehen hörte.

Erschöpft und immer noch außer Atem ging ich zu Boden. Ich wusste nicht, wie lange ich so liegen blieb, bis ich den Willen aufbrachte, aufzustehen. Ich suchte mir frische Kleidung zusammen und taumelte ins Bad, sicher gehen konnte ich nicht. Aber die kühle Dusche musste sein, ich brauchte einen klaren Kopf, es standen schließlich noch Hausaufgaben an.

Das Wasser biss in meinen Rücken und brachte mich schlagartig zurück zu vollem Bewusstsein. Ich lehnte mich gegen die Wand und ließ mich langsam auf die Knie sinken. So verharrte ich einige Zeit, bis der Schmerz langsam nachließ.

Zurück in meinem Zimmer setzte ich mich an den Schreibtisch und machte mich an meine Hausaufgaben. Mein Blick schwamm und meine Gedanken kreisten sinnlos umher, dennoch schaffte ich es irgendwann, wenigstens etwas halbwegs vernünftiges aufzuschreiben. Nicht meine beste Leistung, aber unter den Umständen das einzige, was ich zu Stande brachte. Auch wenn ich Hunger hatte, entschied ich mich, Abendessen ausfallen zu lassen, ich war viel zu müde. Kraftlos ließ ich mich auf mein Bett fallen und war fast sofort eingeschlafen.

* * *

Irgendwann am frühen Morgen kam mein Vater ins Zimmer gestürmt. Ich blinzelte schlaftrunken in das grelle Licht und begann gerade erst zu begreifen, was vor sich ging, da traf mich auch schon der Rohrstock völlig unvorbereitet hart auf meinen Rücken. Ein unfreiwilliges Stöhnen entkam mir.

„Ruhe!", zischte mein Vater wütend. Ich biss in mein Kissen und ertrug die Prügel ohne einen weiteren Laut. Oder zumindest ohne hörbaren Laut. Nach nur wenigen Minuten war er fertig. Er beugte sich zu mir herunter.

„Heute wirst du besser aufpassen, oder du wirst dir wünschen, nie geboren worden zu sein." Wünschte ich mir sowieso schon, aber das musste er ja nicht wissen. Er versetzte mir noch eine Ohrfeige über den Hinterkopf, dann ließ er mich wieder in Ruhe.

Ich schaute auf die Uhr, 5:30 Uhr, noch ein bisschen Zeit. Also blieb ich liegen und wartete, bis mein Rücken nur noch dumpf pochte. Wiederwillig stand ich schließlich doch auf, es hatte ja eh keinen Sinn, länger zu warten. Immerhin war heute Freitag, danach erst mal zwei Tage keine Schule. Allerdings hieß das auch, dass ich wahrscheinlich in der Wohnung festsaß. Schule gab mir wenigstens ein paar Stunden Ruhe von meinem Vater. Auch wenn er in der Zeit sowieso arbeitete und ich somit auch zuhause sein könnte.

* * *

In der ersten Pause kam Herr Kaiser auf mich zu. Wunderbar, ihn konnte ich nun wirklich nicht gebrauchen. Warum hatte er auch anrufen müssen? Konnte er sich nicht denken, dass das nach hinten los gehen würde? Er hatte genau das Gegenteil von dem erreicht, was er sicherlich zu bezwecken versucht hatte.

„Hallo Raphael! Alles gut bei dir?", fragte er fröhlich. Nicht echt, er wollte nur seine Sorge überspielen. Es hätte auch gut funktioniert, wenn ich nicht geahnt hätte, was er vorhatte.

„Alles bestens", log ich und versuchte, ein möglichst glaubwürdiges Lächeln aufzusetzen. Er schien es zu kaufen und lächelte zurück.

„Das freut mich zu hören. Wenn du Sorgen oder Probleme hast, kannst du gerne zu mir kommen. Das weißt du, oder?" Ich nickte, ich wollte das Gespräch so schnell wie möglich beenden und wieder meine Ruhe haben. Herr Kaiser gab sich damit zufrieden und verschwand wieder unter den anderen Schülern. Ich atmete erleichtert aus. Zum Glück hatte er mich nicht mit irgendwelchen belanglosen Fragen gelöchert.


	5. Kapitel 5

Disclaimer:

Alles, was irgendwie nach Köln 50667/Team 13 klingt (Charakter, Handlung, Dialoge, etc.) gehört RTL II.

Sämtliche Fehler (Rechtschreibung, Grammatik, sonstiges) gehört mir. Wenn ihr welche findet, gebt sie mir bitte zurück, ich werde mich um sie kümmern.

* * *

 **Kapitel 5**

Freitag hieß auch früher Schulschluss. Mehr Zeit daheim, andererseits auch die Möglichkeit, meine Mutter länger zu besuchen. Falls er es mir erlaubte. Eigentlich hatte ich vorgehabt, heute mal wieder direkt nach der Schule ins Bordell zu fahren und auf die Regeln zu pfeifen. Aber nach den Erlebnissen gestern Nachmittag und heute Morgen hatte ich den Plan ganz schnell wieder verworfen. Vielleicht hatte ich trotzdem Glück und durfte meine Mutter besuchen. Einen Versuch war es wert.

Natürlich war er schon zuhause, als ich ankam. Und natürlich saß er schon vor dem Fernseher, Feierabendbier in Reichweite. Ich verdrehte die Augen. Dass er sich nicht schämte, so früh schon zum Alkohol zu greifen.

„Na, Junge, heute kam ja gar kein Anruf aus der Schule. Hat meine Lektion also gewirkt, ja?" Ich sah zu Boden und versuchte, meine Wut zu verbergen. War es denn meine Schuld, dass der Rohrstock Striemen auf meiner Haut hinterließ? Striemen, die im Sommer nicht immer leicht zu verbergen waren? Besonders, wenn er meinte, auf meine Schultern zielen zu müssen. Aber ich behielt es für mich, würde mir nicht wirklich helfen bei dem, was ich vorhatte. Nur wie sollte ich es am Besten formulieren? Ich hatte eigentlich lange genug Zeit gehabt, mir etwas zu überlegen, aber mir war nichts wirklich brauchbares eingefallen. Vielleicht einfach direkt heraus damit.

„Darf ich heute meine Mutter besuchen?" Die Frage ließ ihn inne halten. Langsam stand er auf und drehte sich zu mir um.

„Und womit hast du das deiner Meinung nach verdient? Die letzten Tage hast du dich ja nicht gerade wie ein guter Sohn verhalten." Sollte es jetzt eine Belohnung sein, zu meiner eigene Mutter, die im sterben lag, gehen zu dürfen? Die Andeutung machte mich nur noch wütender.

„Ich habe das Recht, sie zu sehen! Oder willst du, dass das Jugendamt erfährt, dass du es mir verbietest?" Blitzartig packte er mich am Kragen und schlug mich gegen die Wand. Ich kniff vor Schmerz kurz die Augen zu, zwang mich dann aber, ihm in die Augen zu sehen, fest entschlossen, so überzeugend zu wirken wie möglich.

„Pass auf, wie du mit mir redest, Junge! Hab ich dir das nicht schon öfter gesagt?" Er wollte mir drohen, mich zum Nachgeben zwingen. Aber er war unsicher, er wusste, dass ich nicht ganz Unrecht hatte. Besuchen durfte ich meine Mutter so oft ich wollte, nur nicht bei ihr wohnen. Er überlegte kurz, dann beugte er sich weiter zu mir vor.

„Ich warne dich, wenn du nicht spätestens Punkt fünf hier bist..." Den Rest musste er nicht aussprechen, ich konnte nur zu gut spüren, was mich dann erwarten würde. Ich sah ihn nur weiter still an. Er schüttelte mich kurz, dann ließ er mich los. Eilig ging ich zur Tür, bevor er es sich anders überlegen konnte.

* * *

Im Bordell begrüßten mich alle von ganzem Herzen mit aufrichtiger Freude. Ich gab mein Bestes, ebenfalls fröhlich zu wirken. Penelope nahm ich zur Seite.

„Hey, schön dich zu sehen! Deine Mutter hat gerade einen Arzt da. Keine Sorge, nur Routine. Du kannst ja kurz hier warten, ich bring dir was zu trinken." Ich nickte und ging zum Tresen. Plötzlich hörte ich einen scharfen Atemzug hinter mir.

„Oh mein Gott, du blutest ja!", stieß Penelope erschrocken hervor. Ich hatte nicht gemerkt, dass die Wunden wieder aufgegangen waren und Flecken auf meinem T-Shirt hinterließen. Verdammt! Ich fuhr herum und starrte sie an. Angst musste deutlich in meinem Gesicht zu sehen sein. Sie nahm meine Hand.

„Ist schon gut, Schatz, ist schon gut", sagte sie leise und drückte mich an sich, bemüht meinen Rücken so wenig wie möglich zu berühren. „Komm, erzähl, was ist passiert", forderte sie mich sanft auf.

„Nichts, alles gut." Ich wollte nicht darüber sprechen. Sie konnte sich wahrscheinlich eh ausmalen, was los war.

„Rapha!", ermahnte sie mich. Ich sah ihr in die Augen. „Schatz, ich kann dir nicht helfen, wenn du mir nichts sagst. Komm, setz dich hin und rede mit mir." Nun gut, warum auch nicht. Ich hatte mit den Frauen immer über alles reden können. Das hier, naja. Aber nur unter einer Bedingung...

„Bitte, sag meiner Mutter nichts. Ich möchte nicht, dass sie sich auch noch Sorgen um mich macht." Penelope überlegte kurz. Es schien ihr nicht zu gefallen, was ich da von ihr verlangte. Andererseits verstand sie sicher auch, warum ich meine Mutter nicht weiter belasten wollte. Nach einer Weile nickte sie schließlich, immer noch zögernd.

„Mein Vater, das ist passiert", murmelte ich vorsichtig. Sie sah mich fragend an, sie wollte Details. Ich konnte es ihr nicht verübeln. „Ihm passt's nicht, dass ich her komme. Du weißt ja, wie er auf meine Mutter zu sprechen ist." Sie hatte schon mehrmals mitbekommen, wie aufbrausend und beleidigend er sein konnte, wenn der Unterhalt nicht pünktlich bei ihm ankam.

„Also schlägt er dich." Es war keine Frage, es war offensichtlich. Trotzdem nickte ich. „Rapha, das musst du dem Jugendamt sagen, das kann so doch nicht weitergehen! Du kannst doch sicher zurück nach Mittelbach, oder nicht?" Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Konnte oder wollte sie meine Situation nicht verstehen? „Warum nicht, was hält dich denn davon ab?"

„Wie soll ich denn dann noch her kommen. Mittelbach ist so weit weg. Ich... Ich..." Ich brach ab, wie konnte ich das nur erklären?

„Nun, so weit ist es nun auch wieder nicht. Und deine Betreuerin wird doch sicher verstehen, wenn du ein, zwei Nächte hier bleibst. Sie wird das schon nicht gleich melden, besonders wenn sie weiß, wo du bist und warum. Wir werden schon einen Weg finden. Aber du kannst doch nicht bei deinem Vater bleiben, wenn er dich blutig prügelt!" Sie war entsetzt und gab alles, mich zu überreden. Aber so würde das nicht funktionieren. Ein oder zweimal die Woche. Auch wenn ich jetzt kaum öfter vorbeikam, hatte ich trotzdem eher die Möglichkeit.

„Nein. Es gibt einfach keine andere Option. Das war auch nur ein Extremfall, das ist ja nicht die Regel. Es ist schon in Ordnung, ich komm schon klar..." Sie wusste genauso gut wie ich, dass es eine Lüge war.

„Rapha! Du hast was besseres verdient als das!" Erneut schüttelte ich den Kopf. „Also gut, fürs erste lass ich dich damit durchkommen. Aber versprich mir, wenn sich eine Alternative ergibt, dass du sie ergreifen wirst. Versprich es mir!" Auf mein zögerliches Nicken fuhr sie fort. „Und wenn ich noch einmal sehe, dass du blutest wegen diesem Mistkerl, ich schwöre dir, ich informiere das Jugendamt und hol dich da raus. Eigentlich sollte ich das jetzt schon tun." Ich sah sie flehend an. Bitte nicht das Jugendamt, oder die Polizei. Die konnten mir eh nicht helfen. Sie nahm wieder meine Hand und lächelte mitfühlend.

„Ist gut, Rapha. Ich handle nur gegen mein Gewissen, weil du mir versicherst, du kommst klar. Aber lass mich wenigstens mal deine Wunden anschauen, ob ich was tun kann."

Ich folgte ihr mit gesenktem Blick in ihr Zimmer. Während sie ein paar Sachen zusammensuchte setzte ich mich auf einen Stuhl. Eigentlich könnte ich schon mal mein T-Shirt ausziehen, aber... Ich hatte gerade nicht die Motivation, irgendetwas zu tun. Vielleicht war es ein Fehler gewesen, überhaupt her zu kommen. Natürlich wollte ich meine Mutter sehen, so lange ich es noch konnte. Aber ich wollte auch einfach nur allein sein. Irgendwo, wo mich niemand fand. Ich wollte, dass es vorbei war, wobei ich nicht mal genau wusste, was ich eigentlich meinte. Alles. Nichts.

Vorsichtig zog Penelope mein Shirt hoch, dass es durch das frische Blut an meinen Wunden klebte machte es nicht gerade angenehm, doch das bekam ich nur am Rande mit. Ich fühlte mich, als wäre ich losgelöst von meinem Körper, schon noch anwesend, aber auch ganz woanders. Wie aus weiter Ferne spürte ich eine sanfte Hand auf meiner Schulter. Hatte sie etwas gesagt? Oder versuchte sie, mich zu trösten? Ich hoffte, sie beeilte sich einfach mit dem, was sie vorhatte zu tun.

Ein Brennen auf meiner Haut brachte mich schlagartig zurück in meinen Körper. Ich zuckte zusammen. Sofort lag die Hand wieder auf meiner Schulter.

„Ist gut, Schatz. Ich versuch ja, dir nicht weh zu tun", sagte Penelope in einem beruhigenden Tonfall. Ich nickte nur, ich fühlte mich jetzt nicht zum Sprechen bereit. Vorsichtig fuhr sie fort.

Nach einer Weile, ich konnte nicht annähernd einschätzen, wie lange es gedauert hatte, war sie schließlich fertig und rollte mein T-Shirt wieder runter. Jetzt musste ich nur aufpassen, dass keiner zu lange auf meinen Rücken starrte, bis ich meine dünne Stoffjacke von der Garderobe geholt hatte.

Gerade als ich sie wieder angezogen hatte kam der Arzt in den Eingangsbereich. Er verabschiedete sich hastig von den Frauen, es war ihm wohl unangenehm, in Gesellschaft von Prostituierten zu sein. Ich hielt mich versteckt, er kannte mich sowieso nicht.

Sobald er weg war ging ich zum Zimmer meiner Mutter. Die anderen lächelten mir noch einmal mitfühlend und ermunternd zu. Leise klopfte ich an die Tür und trat ein.

„Mama?" Vielleicht war sie auch zu erschöpft, jetzt mit mir zu reden. Ich wollte sie nicht davon abhalten, sich auszuruhen.

„Rapha, Schatz?" Ihre Stimme war kaum hörbar, so schwach war sie inzwischen. Oder war es nur ein schlechter Tag? Plötzlich fühlte ich mich schuldig, dass ich sie die letzten Tage nicht besucht hatte. Ja, Vater war stinksauer gewesen, aber wie egoistisch war ich eigentlich? Meine Mutter kämpfte gegen Krebs, immer noch, obwohl sie wusste, dass sie verlieren würde. Und ich war so feige lieber zuhause zu bleiben anstatt die Prügel einzustecken. Die paar Schläge konnte ich meiner Mutter zu Liebe doch wohl ertragen!

„Hey, mein Junge, nicht weinen", flüsterte meine Mutter vom Bett. Ich hatte nicht gemerkt, wie die Tränen in meine Augen gestiegen waren. „Komm her, was bedrückt dich?" Ich setzte mich auf einen Hocker neben sie und nahm ihre Hand.

„Alles gut, Mama. Mach dir keine Sorgen um mich", sagte ich mit brüchiger Stimme. Wem wollte ich eigentlich was vormachen? Natürlich war nicht alles gut. Aber das sollte nun wirklich nicht ihr Problem sein. „Wie geht's dir? Hat der Arzt irgendwas neues gesagt?"

„Nein, unverändert. Ich soll mich ausruhen, meine Medikamente nehmen. Das Übliche halt." Sie wollte genauso wenig über ihre Leiden sprechen wie ich. Verständlich. „Wie war Schule?", fragte sie stattdessen. Ablenkung von den unangenehmsten Themen.

„Es geht schon. Ist halt das Abschlussjahr, die Lehrer machen uns jetzt schon genug Angst. Und ich hab keine Ahnung, wie ich Physik oder Mathe bestehen soll..." Naja, das war vielleicht etwas übertrieben. Irgendwie würde ich da schon durchkommen. Gerade so wahrscheinlich.

„Mathe, das hast du von mir. Hab ich auch nie verstanden", sagte sie mit einem schwachen Lächeln. Das war wirklich so ziemlich das einzige Fach, bei dem sie mich nicht drängte, möglichst gut mitzumachen. Die Grundlagen saßen, für mehr sahen wir beide nicht den Sinn. Wozu würde ich schon jemals Kurvendiskussionen brauchen?

„Und sonst? Gibt es irgendwelche Probleme mit Schülern oder Lehrern?" Ja, mit denen, die ihre Klappe nicht halten konnten, Herr Kaiser zum Beispiel.

„Nein, eigentlich nicht. Meine Mitschüler lassen mich in Ruhe und die Lehrer sind zufrieden damit, dass ich keinen Ärger anfange." Eigentlich stimmte das nicht ganz, meine Lehrer versuchten immer wieder, mich mehr in den Unterricht und auch in die Klasse einzubringen. Ersteres war ja okay. Auch wenn ich es nicht mochte, aber sie brauchten eben mündliche Noten. Wenn ich nie von selbst etwas sagte, konnte das auch mal zu meinem Nachteil ausfallen. Letzteres dagegen musste nun wirklich nicht sein. Wenn ich mit meiner Klasse nicht so viel zu tun haben wollte, war das doch meine Sache, oder nicht? Warum mussten sich die Lehrer da einmischen? Noch dazu, ohne mich vorher zu fragen, ob ich es überhaupt wollte.

„Hast du denn eigentlich auch Freunde, mit denen du dich mal triffst?", fragte meine Mutter. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. Klar wollte sie, dass ich soziale Kontakte pflegte, wollte, dass ich Gleichaltrige zum Austauschen und Blödsinn machen hatte. Und zwar nicht Team 13 aus Mittelbach, die ich jetzt sowieso nicht sah. Sie wollte das, ich nicht. Die würden mich nicht verstehen. Würden wahrscheinlich versuchen, mich auf irgendwelche Partys oder so mitzuschleifen. War nicht so mein Fall, brauchte ich nicht. Und genau das würde es schwierig machen. Was sollten sie denn sonst mit mir anfangen?

Mit den Mittelbachern war es etwas völlig anderes. Natürlich wurde ich nicht plötzlich zum Partytyp. Aber mit ihnen machte es mir weniger aus, auf Feiern auch mal abseits zu stehen und nur zu beobachten. Oder zum See zum Schwimmen zu gehen, auch mit frischen Striemen. Sie wussten eh, was bei mir zuhause abging, keine Geheimnisse im Team 13. Alle dort hatten schon viel mitgemacht. Klar, sonst wären sie nicht in der Jugendschutzstelle gelandet. Mit Leuten von hier wäre das unmöglich. Deswegen sah ich auch keinen Sinn darin, mich mit jemandem anzufreunden.

„Ach Rapha, du brauchst doch Freunde. Zum Reden und um mal was zu unternehmen. Mal was Dummes machen. Das gehört doch alles dazu, zum Erwachsen werden. Aber, bitte, du kannst doch nicht immer nur allein rumhängen." Sie versuchte immer wieder, mich dazu zu überreden, mehr rauszugehen. Aber... Ich wollte nicht. Hatte nicht wirklich Lust auf Kontakt mit anderen, nicht mehr als zwingend nötig. Ich wusste nur nicht, wie ich ihr das erklären konnte. Ich verstand mich ja manchmal selbst nicht.

„Ja, ich weiß, Mama. Ich versuch's ja auch immer wieder mal. Es fällt mir nur einfach so schwer, neue Bekanntschaften zu schließen." Und im Moment hatte auch nicht die Kraft dazu. Wie denn auch? Mit einer sterbenden Mutter, um die ich mir ständig Sorgen machte, war es schwierig, Energie zu tanken. Es war nicht ihre Schuld, es war einfach eine Tatsache. Und das bisschen, was ich hatte, prügelte mein Vater aus mir raus. Nein, allein sein war die einzige Zeit, die ich für mich hatte, und die wollte ich jetzt nicht mit anderen teilen.

„Ist schon gut, mein Schatz. Ich will dich ja zu nichts zwingen. Aber bleib einfach offen für Neues, ja? Kannst du mir das versprechen?" Sie nahm wieder meine Hand. Ich drückte sie leicht und nickte. „Na komm, spiel mir doch was auf der Gitarre. Das kannst du doch so schön", bat sie lächelnd.


	6. Kapitel 6

Disclaimer:

Alles, was irgendwie nach Köln 50667/Team 13 klingt (Charakter, Handlung, Dialoge, etc.) gehört RTL II.

Sämtliche Fehler (Rechtschreibung, Grammatik, sonstiges) gehört mir. Wenn ihr welche findet, gebt sie mir bitte zurück, ich werde mich um sie kümmern.

* * *

 **Kapitel 6**

Auf dem Heimweg musste ich mich schon etwas beeilen. Ich war länger geblieben, als ich geplant hatte. Inzwischen war es schon Viertel Fünf. Wenn die Öffis jetzt zu schlechten Zeiten fuhren, würde ich es nicht rechtzeitig nach Hause schaffen. Mehrmals joggte ich zwischendurch, Herr Kaiser würde sich freuen. Oder auch nicht, so kurz wie ich es durchhielt. Trotzdem reichte es, um pünktlich anzukommen, sogar mit fünf Minuten Puffer. Vor der Wohnungstür nahm ich noch ein paar tiefe Atemzüge, mein alter Herr musste ja nicht unbedingt wissen, dass ich gerannt war, dann schloss ich auf und trat ein.

„Langsam wird's ja doch noch was mit deiner Erziehung!", rief mein Vater aus dem Wohnzimmer. Ich verdrehte die Augen. „Ab an deine Hausaufgaben!" Hatte ich eh vorgehabt. Fünf Uhr war eindeutig zu früh, um auch nur ans Essen zu denken, und eine andere Beschäftigung hatte ich nicht. Dann hatte ich das wenigstens schon mal hinter mir und konnte das Wochenende 'genießen'.

In meinem Zimmer saß ich trotzdem erst mal nutzlos am Schreibtisch und starrte vor mich hin. Dann fiel mir ein, dass ich immer noch mein T-Shirt von vorhin anhatte, das mit den Blutflecken. Schnell zog ich mich um und ging ins Bad. Besser gleich mit kaltem Wasser waschen, sonst konnte ich das Shirt wegschmeißen. So würde ich es definitiv nicht mehr anziehen können.

Zehn Minuten später hing es zum Trocknen am Schrank und ich fand mich wieder vor meinen Hausaufgaben. Seufzend zog ich das erstbeste Buch aus der Tasche und machte mich dran. So viel war es heute nicht einmal. Irgendwann kam mein Vater ins Zimmer und informierte mich, er würde sich mit ein paar Kumpels treffen. In der Kneipe natürlich, das brauchte er nicht zu sagen. Ich solle in der Wohnung bleiben oder ich würde es bereuen. Aber mal ganz ehrlich, wo sollte ich denn jetzt noch hin? Meine Mutter hatte ich heute schon besucht, mehr gab es in Köln nicht für mich.

Ich nutzte die Gelegenheit, um mir in Ruhe etwas zu essen zu suchen. Groß war die Auswahl nicht, sodass ich wieder bei belegten Broten landete. Sollte mir recht sein, Hunger hatte ich eh kaum.

* * *

„Was glaubst du eigentlich, wer du bist, dass du meinst, mich erpressen zu können!", brüllte mir mein Vater praktisch direkt ins Ohr. Mitten in der Nacht. Ich schrak hoch und fiel fast vom Bett, als ich vor ihm zurück wich. Ein intensiver Alkoholgeruch stieg mir in die Nase, er war wohl gerade erst von der Kneipe gekommen. Er packte mich am Kragen, zog mich wieder zu sich heran und schüttelte mich. Im Halbschlaf hatte ich noch immer nicht ganz begriffen, was er von mir wollte, wovon er überhaupt redete. Erst langsam kamen mir meine Worte von heute Mittag wieder in den Sinn. Wenn er das als Erpressung verstand...

„Was glaubst du, wer du bist!", schrie er erneut und verpasste mir eine Ohrfeige. Dann stieß er mich zurück aufs Bett. Und zog seinen Gürtel aus. Mir blieb der Atem weg. Wie erstarrt blieb ich liegen. Ich hatte nicht gedacht, dass ich mir jemals den Rohrstock wünschen würde. Diesmal jedoch halbierte er den Lederriemen. Wenigstens nicht die Schnalle, und ich hatte noch ein Shirt an.

Trotzdem zuckte ich vor Schmerz zusammen und drückte den Rücken weg. Verdammt, auch betrunken hatte der Mistkerl noch mehr als genug Kraft. Dafür hatte seine Genauigkeit nachgelassen. Vorsichtshalber schützte ich meinen Kopf mit meinen Armen. Die Hiebe regneten irgendwo auf meinen Rücken nieder. Doch schon bald ließ seine Ausdauer nach, es konnten nicht mehr als ein paar Minuten gewesen sein, bevor er aufhörte. Schwankend und leise vor sich hin fluchend verließ er mein Zimmer.

Leicht zittrig stand ich auf und schloss die Tür hinter ihm, darauf bedacht, kein Geräusch zu machen. Bevor ich mich wieder hinlegte zog ich noch mein T-Shirt aus, ich wollte morgen früh nicht noch eins waschen müssen. Der Gürtel hatte zwar sicher keine neuen Wunden hinterlassen, aber ein paar alte würden definitiv wieder bluten, wenn schon ein paar Zusammenstöße mit der Wand dafür ausreichten. Den Schaden würde ich mir morgen früh genauer anschauen.

* * *

Ich hasste Wochenenden. Keine Schule war zwar nicht verkehrt, aber das hieß auch, dass ich die Wohnung in der Regel nicht verließ, sofern ich meine Mutter nicht besuchen durfte. Entweder ich hatte keine Lust, saß den ganzen Tag im Zimmer und las. Oder mein Vater zwang mich, ihm bei der Hausarbeit zu helfen. Wobei helfen relativ war, meistens machte ich die Arbeit und er nörgelte, wenn es ihm nicht passte. Für den Fall, dass ich den Mund aufmachte, war der Rohrstock nicht weit entfernt.

„Junge! Zimmer aufräumen, Bad putzen, Müll raus und staubsaugen!", rief er mir auf dem Weg zu seiner Morgenzigarette zu, während ich gerade in der Küche frühstückte. Ich nickte und wandte mich wieder meinem Müsli zu. „Jetzt!" Genau, selbst erstmal eine rauchen, aber mich nicht mal was essen lassen. Ich verdrehte genervt die Augen, packte meine Sachen aber dennoch weg und ging zurück in mein Zimmer.

Gut, hier sah es wirklich ein bisschen aus. Hauptsächlich, weil ich meine Kleidung meistens da liegen ließ, wo sie gerade hinfiel. Also erstmal sortieren, dreckige oder stark verschwitzte Klamotten auf einen Haufen, der Rest aufs Bett, die konnte ich gleich noch aufräumen. Mein Hemd von der Nacht war zum Glück sauber geblieben. Den Wäscheberg trug ich ins Badezimmer. Der Wäschekorb war auch voll, also ab damit in die Waschmaschine. Dann zurück ins Zimmer und die gute Kleidung halbwegs ordentlich zusammenlegen und in den Schrank räumen. Danach sammelte ich den Abfall ein, der sich um meinen Schreibtisch verteilt hatte. Hauptsächlich irgendwelche Notizen zu Mathe-Aufgaben. Den Mülleimer stellte ich dann erst einmal an die Zimmertür, den würde ich später mit runter nehmen, wenn ich auch den Rest mit raus nahm.

Irgendwann kam mein Vater zurück in die Wohnung und begutachtete, was ich so trieb. „Na, weit bist du ja noch nicht. Schick dich mal ein bisschen!", kommentierte er, mehr aber auch nicht. Gut, je weniger er sagt, desto besser. Ich arbeitete sowieso am liebsten in Ruhe.

Als nächstes kam das Bad dran. Oder genauer, Klo, Dusche und Waschbecken, mehr war es im Grunde eh nicht. Es war zwar meistens nur eine Sache von einer viertel Stunden, trotzdem machte ich es nicht gerne. Durch die gebückte Haltung gerade beim Klo putzen tat mir anschließend der Rücken weh, sodass ich das immer zum Schluss machte. Danach gönnte ich mir eine kurze Atempause. Aber wirklich nur eine kurze, der Staubsauger wartete schon und mit ihm ein Mann, der keine Gelegenheit auslassen würde, mich daran zu erinnern, wie faul und nutzlos ich doch war.

Ich hasste staubsaugen. Wir hatten noch so ein uralt Teil, laut, unsauber, mit Beutel. Es war eh ein Wunder, dass er überhaupt noch funktionierte. Auf jeden Fall brauchte ich immer ewig, bis ich alles gründlich genug gesaugt hatte, um es meinem Vater präsentieren zu können. Mit einem Besen wäre ich wahrscheinlich schneller. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit schaltete ich das Ding endlich aus, nahm den Beutel raus, suchte den restlichen Abfall aus der Wohnung zusammen und machte mich auf den Weg zu den Mülltonnen vorm Haus.

Vor der Tür rauchte gerade ein Nachbar. Ich konnte mir nie merken, wie er hieß, ich konnte ihn eh nicht leiden. Er war schon in Rente und verstand sich gut mit meinem Vater, eine Kombination, die nicht gut für mich war. Natürlich konnte ich ihn jetzt aber auch nicht meiden, ich musste an ihm vorbei.

„Guten Tag", grüßte ich höflich und versuchte, möglichst schnell weiter zu gehen. Erfolglos, selbstverständlich.

„Ach, ein seltener Anblick, du hier außen", höhnte der Mann. Sein Blick fiel auf die Mülltüten, die ich in den Händen hielt. „Schön von dir, dass du deinem Vater auch mal hilfst. Er beklagt sich ja ständig, wie faul du bist. Immer nur in deinem Zimmer, und dann willst du auch noch deine ehrlose Mutter besuchen..."

„Sie ist krank, natürlich möchte ich sie besuchen!" Ich bemühte mich, möglichst freundlich zu klingen. Warum verstand dass denn auch keiner?

„Das hat sie selbst über sich gebracht. Prostitution ist eine Sünde, das ist ihre gerechte Strafe! Dein Vater tut gut daran, dich nicht zu ihr zu lassen!" Ich biss die Zähne zusammen und schluckte meine Wut hinunter. Immer diese religiösen Idioten! Gute Menschen nannten sie sich, aber für Kranke waren sie dann doch nicht da. Und die, die es waren, wurden geächtet, sofern sie nicht selbst gläubig waren. Dann war wieder alles in Ordnung. Heuchler.

Auch wenn mein Vater kein streng gläubiger Christ war, überraschte es mich nicht, dass die beiden sich gut verstanden. Prostitution ist eine Schande, sofern man es nicht selbst in Anspruch nimmt. Kinder brauchen Schläge, um zu anständigen Erwachsenen zu werden. Ich wollte gar nicht wissen, worüber sie sich noch so unterhielten, sicher nichts angenehmes.

Mit gesenktem Blick eilte ich weiter zu den Mülltonnen, um dem Gespräch zu entgehen. Was wollte der Typ denn eigentlich von mir hören? Dass er Recht hatte? Dass ich meine Mutter verachten sollte? Dass ich meinem Vater dafür zu danken hatte, dass er mich verprügelte? Konnte er vergessen!

„Unhöflich von dir, nicht zu antworten!", rief mir der Mann hinterher. „Du solltest eigentlich alt genug sein, das zu wissen." Ich verdrehte die Augen. Warum sollte ich mit ihm reden, wenn er alles was ich sagte dafür nutzen würde, mich runter zu machen?

„Schönen Tag noch", wünschte ich mehr oder weniger freundlich, als ich wieder an ihm vorbei ins Haus ging. Ich sah sein verdutztes Gesicht in der Glasscheibe der Haustür. Er wollte gerade noch etwas sagen, da war die Tür auch schon hinter mir zu gefallen. Ich drehte mich nicht noch einmal um, während ich die Treppe hoch ging.

„Schon fertig?", fragte mein Vater aus dem Wohnzimmer. „Dann kannst du ja gleich noch die Küche putzen!" Seufzend machte ich mich an die Arbeit.


	7. Kapitel 7

Disclaimer:

Alles, was irgendwie nach Köln 50667/Team 13 klingt (Charakter, Handlung, Dialoge, etc.) gehört RTL II.

Sämtliche Fehler (Rechtschreibung, Grammatik, sonstiges) gehört mir. Wenn ihr welche findet, gebt sie mir bitte zurück, ich werde mich um sie kümmern.

* * *

 **Kapitel 7**

Ich war einer dieser seltsamen Schüler, die sich auf Montag freuten. Einigermaßen zumindest. Nach einem ganzen Wochenende zuhause war Schule immer eine willkommene Abwechslung, mal wieder andere Gesichter. Welche, die mich in Ruhe ließen. Mein Vater war zwar ungewöhnlich angenehm im Umgang gewesen, aber in der Schule konnte ich trotzdem leichter untertauchen als in der Wohnung.

Montags endete der Unterricht nach der sechsten Stunde. Zeit genug, um danach noch einkaufen zu gehen, hatte mein Vater heute früh gemeint. Natürlich konnte er es nicht selbst machen, er musste ja schließlich arbeiten. Zwar auch nur bis mittags, aber danach musste er ja direkt heim. Also blieb die Drecksarbeit mal wieder an mir hängen. Okay, es gab schlimmeres als einkaufen, trotzdem musste ich es ja nicht gerne machen.

Seit meinem sechzehnten Geburtstag war es außerdem meine Aufgabe, beim Einkaufen auch gleich den Biervorrat im Haus aufzustocken. Ich hasste es. Nicht nur, dass er betrunken schlimmer zu ertragen war und ich es deshalb lieber nicht noch unterstützen wollte. Ich war mir auch nie sicher, welche Marke er gerade am liebsten mochte. Konnte sowieso jede Woche wechseln. Mal wieder fand ich mich unentschlossen vor dem Bierregal. Nun ja, besser das falsche mitbringen als gar keins, _das_ wäre definitiv tödlich.

Eine halbe Stunde später schleppte ich die Sachen die Treppe hoch und dann in die Küche. Dort packte ich schnell alles aus und verstaute es in den Schränken. Wenn ich mich beeilte blieb vielleicht noch genug Zeit, meine Mutter zu besuchen. Seit Freitag hatte mein Vater mir nicht mehr erlaubt, zu ihr zu fahren.

Wenn man vom Teufel sprach... Er sperrte die Tür auf und kam Richtung Küche gelaufen. Wahrscheinlich war er nach der Arbeit noch mit ein paar Kumpels auf ein Bier in die Kneipe oder sonst wohin gegangen. Mittags. Für ihn nicht ungewöhnlich.

„Was soll das sein, Junge?", fragte er gereizt. War es das falsche Bier? Dumme Frage, natürlich. Hatte er ja letzte Woche schon getrunken.

„Bier." Die einfachste, und schlechteste, Antwort, die ich geben konnte, ohne falsch zu liegen. Zu behaupten, es wäre gerade seine Sorte, konnte nur nach hinten losgehen.

„Und warum steht dann 'alkoholfrei' drauf?" Was? Ich schaute noch mal auf die Verpackung des Six-Packs. Tatsächlich, mittendrauf, aber nicht sehr groß. Verdammt! Ich war so sehr darauf bedacht gewesen, nicht die falsche Marke mitzunehmen, dass ich das völlig übersehen hatte. Scheiße!

„Wozu schick ich dich überhaupt in die Schule, wenn du nicht mal lesen kannst!", schrie er mir fast direkt ins Ohr. Klar war er stinksauer. Ich drehte mich nicht um, blieb wie erstarrt stehen. Wie hatte mir das nur passieren können! „Schau, dass du in dein Zimmer kommst! Aber schnell!"

Hastig machte ich mich auf den Weg, sodass ich fast stolperte. Er ließ mir kaum Zeit, mich vorzubereiten, verfolgte mich praktisch direkt mit dem Rohrstock. So zurückhaltend er am Wochenende gewesen war, so wütend war er jetzt. Die Schläge donnerten auf meinen Rücken nieder, ein Hieb direkt nach dem anderen, keine Pause zum Atmen. Die Schmerzen nahm ich aber kaum war. Irgendwann merkte ich, dass ich auf dem Boden lag. Wann war das denn passiert? Dennoch dachte mein Vater nicht ans Aufhören, prügelte weiter gnadenlos auf mich ein. Er brüllte etwas davon, wie dumm ich doch sei. Dass ich wissen müsse, was er wollte. Besser aufpassen solle, nicht so einen einfachen Fehler zu machen.

Ich hörte nicht zu. Stattdessen spürte ich den alt vertrauten Hass in mir aufsteigen. Sollte er seinen Scheiß doch selber kaufen! Dann war es wenigstens sein Problem, wenn's ihm nicht passte. Aber ich wusste doch ganz genau, warum er es nicht machte. Er war froh über jeden noch so kleinen Vorwand, den Rohrstock hervorzuholen.

Selbiger zischte noch einmal durch die Luft, traf meinen Rücken. Hart. Einen kurzen Moment stockte mir der Atem. Dann trat mein Vater einen Schritt zurück, sagte aber kein Wort. Ich drehte den Kopf, sodass ich ihn sehen konnte. Er stand einfach nur da. Starrte mich an, wie ich da schwer atmend vor ihm auf dem Boden lag. Sein Gesichtsausdruck gefiel mir nicht, als würde er sein Werk bewundern. Was hatte er vor?

„Merk dir, wo du hingehörst", zischte er gehässig. Ich wandte den Blick wieder ab, senkte den Kopf zurück auf den Boden. In seinen Augen war mein Platz schon immer zu seinen Füßen gewesen. Als Sohn einer Hure war ich minderwertig, eine Schande für ihn. Er hatte es mir so oft eingeprügelt, an manchen Tagen nahm ich es als Wahrheit an. An den gefährlichen Tagen.

Nach einer Weile hörte ich Schritte mein Zimmer verlassen, dann fiel die Tür zu. Ich blieb liegen wo und wie ich war. Ich realisierte nicht, wie die Zeit um mich herum verging. Irgendwann hörte ich die Haustür. Mit einem Ruck richtete ich mich auf. Meine Chance, das Haus zu verlassen. Ich wusste nicht genau wann ich mich dazu entschieden hatte, irgendwann während den letzten paar Schlägen wahrscheinlich, aber heute war es mal wieder soweit, dass ich über Nacht woanders bleiben würde. Wo wusste ich noch nicht, vielleicht im Bordell. Vielleicht in Mittelbach. Oder irgendwo dazwischen.

Hastig zog ich mein T-Shirt wieder an, dann verließ ich ebenfalls die Wohnung. Schlüssel, Schulsachen, konnte alles hier bleiben. Nur meinen Geldbeutel mit meinem Ausweis nahm ich lieber doch mit.

Bevor ich die Tür hinter mir zufallen ließ schaute ich erst einmal vorsichtig im Treppenhaus auf und ab, ob nicht irgendein Nachbar in Sicht war. Besser, wenn mich keiner aufhielt. Besonders nicht dieser alte Idiot. Zum Glück blockierte aber keiner meinen Weg.

Zügig, aber möglichst unauffällig, ging ich zur nächsten Bushaltestelle, und von dort weiter ins Bordell.

* * *

Meiner Mutter ging es heute nicht so gut. Sie war sehr schwach, konnte kaum die Augen offen halten. Ich verzichtete darauf, mich viel mit ihr zu unterhalten und spielte stattdessen Gitarre. Groß was zum Reden hatte ich eh nicht. Außer meinem Vater war eigentlich nichts passiert, und über ihn redet wir beide nicht.

Nach nicht mal ganz einer Stunde war sie wieder eingeschlafen. Leise verräumte ich die Gitarre. Ich sah noch einmal zu ihr rüber. Bis auf die schweren Atemzüge wirkte sie so friedlich. Mit möglichst wenigen Geräuschen verließ ich ihr Zimmer.

Im Hauptraum setzte ich mich an die Bar und starrte vor mich hin, den Kopf gesenkt. Die Frauen putzten gerade das Haus. Montags war das Bordell geschlossen, sodass da alle anfallenden Arbeiten gemacht wurden. Eigentlich hätte ich ihnen gerne geholfen, aber der Tag war anstrengend gewesen, ich war erschöpft, psychisch zumindest. Meine Mithilfe verlangte auch keiner. Im Gegenteil, nicht nur einmal hatten sie darauf bestanden, dass ich mich hinsetzte und ausruhte. An den meisten Tagen war ich nicht ganz abgeneigt.

Irgendwann kam Penelope an die Bar. Sie stellte mir was zu trinken hin und fragte, ob es mir gut ging. Ich nickte nur, weniger als Bestätigung, mehr eine Andeutung, nicht reden zu wollen. Sie drängte mich nicht, blieb aber bei mir und putzte den Tresen. Falls ich meine Meinung ändern sollte.

„Kann ich heute Nacht hier bleiben?", fragte ich schließlich.

„Stress zuhause?", wollte sie vorsichtig wissen. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern, einen anderen Grund gab es ja eigentlich eh nicht. Sie schaute mich eine Weile still an, forschte dann aber nicht weiter nach. „ Klar, eine Nacht wird schon gehen. Wenn dein Vater vorbei kommen sollte und nach dir fragt..."

„Ich bin nicht mehr da." Komplett zu leugnen, dass ich da gewesen war, würde es nur unglaubwürdig machen.

„Dachte ich mir."

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen verließ ich das Gebäude früh genug, um rechtzeitig zur Schule kommen zu können. Trotzdem würde ich nicht gehen, ich hatte ja nicht mal was dabei. Außerdem, wenn ich Pech hatte, war es möglich, dass mein Vater nach der Schule dort auf mich warten würde, um mich nach Hause zu schleifen. Darauf hatte ich nun wirklich keine Lust.

Im Bordell konnte ich auch nicht bleiben. Zum Einen würde es meine Mutter, und mit ihr auch die Anderen, nicht tolerieren. Sie würden darauf bestehen, meiner Schulpflicht nachzugehen. Zum Anderen wäre es der offensichtlichste Ort, an dem ich mich aufhalten könnte. Würde mein Vater es darauf anlegen, mich wieder zu sich zu holen, er wüsste, wo er zuerst schauen müsste. Oder die Polizei. Auch wenn es aus seiner Sicht ziemlich dumm wäre, die mit einzubeziehen. Ich bräuchte nur mein T-Shirt ausziehen, um sicher zu stellen, nicht zu ihm zurück zu gehen. Er wusste ja nicht, dass ich das nicht tun würde. Desweiteren kam ja auch noch dazu, dass ich eigentlich gar nicht über Nacht hätte hier bleiben dürfen.

Also vertrieb ich mir die Zeit, indem ich ziellos und durch Köln wanderte. Irgendwann merkte ich, dass ich mich grob in Richtung Mittelbach bewegte. Tatsächlich war ich schon in den Außenbereichen der Stadt. Ich hatte am Wochenende auch schon daran gedacht, mal wieder dort vorbei zu schauen, wenn auch nur für ein paar Stunden. Einfach mal zum Durchatmen.

In Gedanken verloren ließ ich mich von meinen Füßen tragen. Ich würde dann schon sehen, wo ich letztendlich raus kam, ob in Mittelbach, in Köln oder irgendwo im Wald. Es wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass ich mich an einem Ort fand ohne zu wissen, wie ich da hin gelaufen war.

Wie aus weiter Ferne hörte ich Autos an mir vorbei rauschen, einige hupten laut und lang. Meine Ohren nahmen es war, eine Verbindung konnte mein Hirn aber nicht herstellen. Jemand packte mich, schüttelte mich, brüllte irgendwelche Worte. Nichts davon realisierte ich wirklich.


End file.
